dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kurtz * Heine * third spy * dirigible commander impersonator * antiaircraft artillery crews Other Characters * unnamed Anglian Ambassador * unnamed U.S.N. officer Locations: * ** Capitol Airport ** n Embassy Items: * Vehicles: * Sandra Knight's sleek black roadster * U.S.N. experimental dirigible * high-wing single-engine observation airplane | StoryTitle5 = Human Bomb: "The U-Boat Battle" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle7 = Chic Carter: "Dr. Scratch of Demon Hill" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joan Rogers, Rod's fiancee * , ex prizefighter, Rod's manservant Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Reilly's prototype fighter plane | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * | StoryTitle6 = The Mouthpiece: "The Flash Photo Fixers" | Synopsis6 = At a boxing match, Bill Perkins is in the crowd and observes as boxer Young Willard is surprisingly defeated by Dumb Dan Dugan. Willard was shot with a dart from a tricked-out flash camera, which is what turned the fight in Dugan's favor. Perkins walks thru a labyrinth of darkened alleys and changes identities along the way, so that soon the Mouthpiece arrives at the dumpy rooms of Dumb Dan Dugan, who is splitting up some money with ill-known photographer Weasel Gaunt. Perkins sneaks in thru a window for a closer look, but is spotted; the bad guys flee to the roof, with the Mouthpiece close behind. They are getting away onto the neighboring roof when the Mouthpiece starts shooting. He hits the camera, knocking it out of Gaunt's grasp, then stops to examine it, as Gaunt and Dugan scramble up a ladder to a water tank. Mouthpiece breaks the ladder loose and yanks it away, stranding them there. From Dugan's apartment, Mouthpiece telephones Young Willard and tells him where to find Dugan and Gaunt, and what kind of evidence will be on the scene, then returns to the roof and watches. Willard arrives, figures out how the camera works, props up the big ladder, and climbs up to have it out with Dugan once and for all. One fistfight later both bad guys are knocked out and the tricked-up air-pistol/flash-camera is on its way to the D.A.'s office. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Young Willard, boxer Antagonists: * Dumb Dan Dugan, boxer * Weasel Gaunt, photographer | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Scratch Other Characters: * Gargoyle * Sir John Nienstine * Gay Nolan * Monahan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Firebrand: Some time early in his career, Slugger's last name changes from "Shea" to "Dunn". In this issue's story, Slugger's last name is not used at all. * Mouthpiece: Some time between page 2 and page 4, Young Willard's blond hair turns black, but by page 5 it's blond again. * Phantom Lady: ** Two of the four main spies in this story get away, unarrested, after Phantom Lady steals their airplane and leaves them behind. ** Like The Clock before her, the Phantom Lady abandons an airplane in mid-air. That plane came down somewhere, and hit something. * Plastic Man: "Crime School For Delinquent Girls" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Police Comics #4 Nov 1941, entire issue }}